Hyperlipidemia and hypercholesterolemia are conditions that have a well established correlation with increased risk of other conditions, such as heart attacks, atherosclerosis, and other deleterious ailments. There are numerous agents available for lowering cholesterol and lipid levels, including gemfibrizol, probucol, and, more recently, the “statins” e.g, lovastatin.
Niacin (nicotinic acid and/or nicotinamide), a water soluble B-complex vitamin, is used orally for the treatment of hyperlipidemia. Niacin has been shown to be effective in reducing total plasma cholesterol (C), low density lipoproteins LDL-C and very low density lipoprotein triglycerides (VLDL-triglycerides), all of which are associated with health risks. Simultaneously, niacin raises serum levels of high density lipoproteins (HDL-C), which are considered a “healthy” lipoprotein, in patients with types II, III, IV, and V hyperlipoproteinemia.
Although the mechanism by which niacin alters lipid profiles has not been well defined, its mechanisms of action have been shown to include inhibition of free fatty acid release from adipose tissue (see Carlson, L. A., Froberg, S. O. and Nye, E. R., Nicotinic acid in the rat. 11. Acute effects of nicotinic acid on plasma, liver, heart, and muscle lipids, Acta Med Scand 180: 571-579, 1966), and increased lipoprotein lipase activity (see Priego, J. G., Pina, M., Armijo, M., Sunkel, C. and Maroto, M. L., Action of etofibrate, clofibrate and nicotinic acid on the metabolism of lipids in normolipemic rats. Short term effects and method of action, Arch Farmacol Toxicol 5: 29-42, 1979). More than 30 million Americans have elevated blood LDL-C levels. HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors (statins) are the most widely used class of drugs for treating patients with elevated levels of LDL-C. Niacin, however, is the only drug recommended by the American Heart Association for HDL improvement in primary prevention of cardiovascular diseases in addition to lowering LDL-C. Niacin therapy is not only cost-effective as a monotherapy, but it is also beneficial as a combination therapy because it complements the effects of other classes of lipid-lowering drugs. However, niacin is a second or third choice for isolated, hypercholesterolemia because of a high incidence of side effects associated with oral niacin therapy. Nevertheless, it has a therapeutic advantage as a monotherapy when reduction of both LDL-C and triglycerides are desired, such as for patients with severe combined hyperlipidemia.
Niacin may also be used in combination with other cholesterol-lowering agents, such as the “statins”, to maximize lipid-lowering activity. One study showed that a niacin/lovastatin combination is highly effective in lowering LDL-C, triglycerides and lipoprotein a[Lp(a)] while retaining niacin's potency in raising HDL-C (Kashyap, M. L., Evans R., Simmons, P. D., Kohler, R. M. and McGoven, M. E., New combination niacin/statin formulation shows pronounced effects on major lipoproteins and well tolerated, J Am Coll Card Suppl. A 35: 326, 2000).
Niacin has been widely used for reducing serum cholesterol levels because it is considered a cost-effective therapy. Daily oral doses of 2-3 g niacin in humans reduce levels of total-C and LDL-C by an average of 20% to 30%, reduce triglyceride levels 35% to 55%, increase HDL-C 20% to 35%, and reduce Lp(a). Niacin also reduces total mortality as well as mortality from coronary artery disease (see The Coronary Drug Project Research Group, JAMA 231: 360-381, 1975; and Canner, P. L., Berge, K. G., Wenger, N. K., Stamler, J., Friedman, L., Prineas, R. J. and Friedewald, W., Fifteen year mortality in Coronary Drug Project patients: long-term benefit with niacin, J Am Coll Cardiol 8: 1245-1255, 1986.) and it helps to slow or reverse the progression of atherosclerosis (see Blankenhom, D. H., Nessim, S. A., Johnson, R. L., Samnarco, M. E., Azen, S. P. and Cashin-Hemphill, L., Beneficial effects of combined colestipol-niacin therapy on coronary atheroscloerosis and coronary venous bypass grafts, JAMA 257: 3233-3240, 1987.; and Cashin-Hemphill L.; Mack, W. J., Pogoda, J. M., Samnarco, M. E., Azen, S. P. and Blankenhorn, D. H., Beneficial effects of colestipol-niacin on coronary atherosclerosis. A 4-year follow-up, JAMA 264: 3013-3017, 1990).
Unfortunately, oral niacin therapy has side effects that limit its utility. Although niacin is a vitamin, it must be used in therapeutic doses to lower cholesterol. At these doses, both immediate-release and sustained-release niacin can have several side effects. The most common side effect of niacin is flushing, a warm feeling in the skin usually associated with redness and sometimes itching. Flushing is not dangerous, but most patients find it very uncomfortable, which seriously limits patient compliance with niacin therapy. Niacin-induced flushing can be substantially attenuated by pretreatment with cyclooxygenase inhibitors, suggesting that the vasodilation is caused by a prostaglandin-mediated mechanism (see Carlson, L. A., Nicotinic acid and inhibition of fat mobilizing lipolysis. Present status, of effects on lipid metabolism, Adv Exp Med Biol 109: 225-23 8, 1978).
Liver function tests are always monitored in patients taking niacin since elevation of serum transaminase levels has been associated with niacin treatment, and sustained-release niacin formulations have been associated with more serious liver problems (see McKenney, J. M., Proctor, J. D., Harris, S., and Chinchili, V. M., A comparison of the efficacy and toxic effects of sustained-vs immediate-release niacin in hypercholesterolemic patients, JAMA 271: 672-777, 1994; and Stafford, R. S., Blumenthal, D. and Pasternak, R. C., Variations in cholesterol management practices of U.S. physicians, J Am Coll Cardiol 29: 139-146, 1997). Other known side effects of oral niacin therapy include activation of peptic ulcers, gout, and worsening of diabetes control. Accordingly, the safety and efficacy of oral niacin therapy is undermined by the need for careful clinical monitoring and the compound's side-effect profile.